bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:Ascenso de nuevos capitanes
Para evitar que las reuniones del Alto Mando se alarguen hasta cuotas insospechadas, he procedido a crear una página de discusión especial para que los capitanes voten acerca de los aspirantes al cargo. Sin más preámbulos, paso a exponer a los distintos aspirantes, que ya han superado sus misiones y desean dirigir una división. Antes de nada, recordar cuáles son los puestos que aún quedan vacantes: Archivo:1.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Konan Asakura Archivo:2.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Hattori Kyūshū Archivo:3.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Mangetsu Henka Archivo:4.jpeg — Puesto Vacante Archivo:5.jpeg — Puesto Vacante Archivo:6.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Kenji Sasabaki Archivo:7.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Taichi Inuzuri Archivo:8.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Sōsuke Ryūga Archivo:9.jpeg — Puesto Vacante Archivo:10.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Hatake Kisuke Archivo:11.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Shitsuki Kurosaki Archivo:12.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Nidaime Shiba Archivo:13.jpeg — Puesto ocupado por Daisuke Terumi JBleach (Sentori Kyōraku) Candidato a Capitán de la 5ª División, es un usuario reciente pero de notable actividad, cuyas contribuciones suelen ser puntuales pero en buena parte de los casos, correctas. Su misión consistía en realizar el artículo de un videojuego de la serie, ya que él mismo afirma dársele bien esa rama. El artículo de Bleach: Dark Souls ha sido traído de la Wikipedia por él, por lo que técnicamente él no sería su creador, sino sólo el que ha corregido algunos errores, ha aportado la plantilla y las imágenes. Sin embargo, cuando le he señalado este hecho no ha mostrado ningún reparo en decirme la verdad, algo que agradezco bastante. Pienso que en los trece capitanes no tienen por qué ser todos ellos unos expertos escritores, ni personas con gran creatividad, sino también (¿y por qué no?) personas con recursos y que sepan manejarse bien por estos sitios. A fin de cuentas, si Bleach Wiki sigue creciendo se requerirán más acciones de control y de edición que de creación. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que expresarais vuestra opinión al respecto y déis vuestro voto a la candidatura. . Mi opinión creo haberla dejado clara con mis palabras. Yo voto por darle una oportunidad al usuario, y luego veremos si el voto de confianza ha resultado satisfactorio o no. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 11:03 14 nov 2009 (UTC) . Yo le daré mi aprobación ya que he visto que ha progresado mucho en el corto tiempo que ha estado en la wiki. --Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 15:40 14 nov 2009 (UTC) . Yo le doy mi aprobación. La verdad que el trabajo que ha echo ha sido bastante bueno, y esa seña de honestidad que has mencionado le honra. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 18:51 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Hyoton Getsuga (Hyoton Getsuga) Candidato a Capitán de la 10ª División. Probablemente sea uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la wiki, pero sus ganas de ayudar y participar son contagiosas. Le asigné la misión de redactar el artículo de Todō Gizaeimon, y para completar los bytes requeridos, también crear el artículo de Seinosuke Yamada. En cualquier caso, redactó con sus propias palabras y consultando diversas fuentes de información el artículo de Todō, al que le di una pasada y un lavado de cara. Respecto al Subcapitán Yamada, el caso fue algo más complejo. Irónicamente, el otro candidato a capitán, JBleach se adelantó en la creación del artículo, y después las ediciones de Hyoton fueron algo puntuales y requirieron que el Capitán Daisuke Urahara y yo mismo completásemos el artículo. En cualquier caso, como aún no le podía dar el visto bueno, le asigné una misión más, consistente en escribir el artículo de Yūichi Shibata. El resultado es el que podéis ver ahora. Creo que el artículo no está mal, aunque es fácil mejorarlo y completarlo, pues se puede escribir algo más sobre Shibata y su historia, pero quizás eso sea pedir demasiado a Hyoton Getsuga, que ya ha tenido que hacer varias cosas. Incluso me ha preguntado qué más tiene que hacer ahora. Por ello, he pensado en dar su misión de ingreso por concluida y pedir consejo al Alto Mando sobre su caso en particular. Así que, ¡votemos! . Innegablemente, aún hay muchas cosas que se pueden mejorar del estilo de redacción de Hyoton Getsuga, pero su iniciativa y sus ganas lo compensan (ya querría yo ser así a los 14 años xD). Por lo tanto, creo que también le podemos dar un voto de confianza, y que los capitanes más "antiguos" nos ocupemos de los jóvenes y los encaucemos correctamente. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 19:05 20 nov 2009 (UTC) . La verdad es que su trabajo es mejorable, pero tiene mérito que su examen de ingreso haya constado de tres pruebas. Aunque, como bien has dicho, los capitanes más antiguos tenemos que encauzar a los nuevos, y nunca viene mal un poco de sangre fresca. Por cierto, me ha echo mucha gracia que en la ficha de Yuichi conste el apartado zanpakutō.--Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 08:57 21 nov 2009 (UTC) . Aunque se le han asignado tres misiones y en dos hemos ayudado pero le dare mi voto aunque deberia ser un poco mas ordenado en su trabajo y fijarse mas en lo que hace, lo digo por el articulo de yuichi que lleva en su ficha la parte de zanpakuto y por el todo gizaeimon que lo habia puesto como seinosuke yamada. Le doy mi voto porque los capitanes no tienen que ser perfectos y todos debemos se de mente abierta.--Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 00:10 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Trebor Kishina (Lt. Ra) Candidato a Capitán de la 9ª División. Aunque es un usuario que lleva ya sus meses aquí, es ahora cuando se ha decidido a ingresar en un Alto Mando que cada vez se encuentra más lleno (y lo que me alegro de ello!). La misión que le fue encomendada ha sido la redacción de un artículo de Ganryū, algo que ha hecho en un tiempo récord, menos de un día. El resultado no sé cómo será, ya que del personaje en cuestión sé muy poco -no he tenido la oportunidad de ver ninguna película de Bleach con la excepción de la tercera-, aunque en un principio me pareció algo pequeño el artículo. Eso sí, supera los 5 kB requeridos para que empezásemos a tomarnos en serio su solicitud. Por ello, creo que antes de que yo me llegue a pronunciar de forma favorable o no, me gustaría saber cuál es la opinión de los otros capitanes, especialmente los que hayan visto la película, y que den su opinión sobre cómo ha quedado el tema. Otra razón por la que no voy a votar en esta ocasión hasta haber oído vuestra opinión es debido a que el usuario Lt. Ra ha sido uno de los que ha trabajado recientemente en el artículo de Tōsen, y quisiera que me dijeseis qué tal han estado sus ediciones, y si os han ayudado o no. Os habréis dado cuenta de que no he intervenido en la edición de Tōsen, pues he visto que varios de vosotros se han preocupado por el artículo, y creo que es algo más vuestro que de ninguna otra persona, fruto de vuestro sudor y vuestra colaboración. Por ello, me gustaría que los que han visto Memories of Nobody y los que han trabajado en el artículo de Tōsen me digan qué tal ha trabajado Lt. Ra, para así poder pronunciarme. Y ahora, ¡convoco las votaciones de los Capitanes del Gotei 13! . He visto sus intervenciones en el artículo de Tōsen y ha hecho una gran trabajo siendo el primer usuario en poner los datos de su reciente Resurrección. En cuanto al artículo Ganryū, esta bastante bien ya que en la sinopsis no falta nada de detalle sobre la película, eso sí, ha puesto los vínculos de los personajes más de una vez pero en lo demás pienso que haría un gran trabajo como capitán. --Archivo:5.jpeg--JBleach 17:56 18 dic 2009 (UTC) . He visto su trabajo en Ganryu y me parece que esta bastante bien, un trabajo formidable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo completo en menos de 1 dia. Verdaderamente admirable. Archivo: 10.jpg Kuroi Hyoton Getsuga 21:02 20 dic 2009 (UTC) . Realmente no puedo opinar sobre el trabajo de Ganryu, ya que no he visto la película, así que mi voto se basa en la opinión de mis compañeros. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 10:09 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . En verdad he visto mucho de su trabajo y es muy bueno. Sin duda le dare mi voto.--Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 17:48 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Viendo vuestros comentarios al respecto, entonces le daré también mi voto favorable. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 21:50 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Su trabajo en general es correcto. Tiene mi aprobación ;).--Lon-ami 17:55 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Shitsuki Kurosaki (Abraham2727) Candidato a Capitán de la 11ª División. Un usuario antiguo, de los primeros que solicitó el ingreso en el Gotei 13 de Bleach Wiki. En su momento, consideré que no sus aptitudes no podían ser comparables a las de los otros capitanes recién ingresados, y opté por sugerirle una opción intermedia: ser el Subcapitán de la división y posteriormente tener la posibilidad de ascenso, si mejoraba su actividad. Vosotros mismos os habréis percatado de lo mucho que ha trabajado en los últimos tiempos, y creo que ya podemos dar por superada la prueba a la que fue sometido, gracias a un arduo trabajo. Su colaboración con Lady Konan también es un dato a tener en cuenta, y en virtud a ello les propongo a ambos como nuevos miembros en el Alto Mando. Al igual que en otros casos anteriores, sigo apreciando ciertas diferencias con respecto a los capitanes más antiguos, pero de nuevo pienso que entre todos podremos ayudarnos y mejorar juntos. . Creo que ya va siendo hora de que exista un Kenpachi en nuestra Bleach Wiki, y un usuario como es Abraham2727 se merecerá el puesto. De nuevo, insisto en la idea de establecer una cierta acción controladora hasta que se habitúe al cargo, pero confío en el buen hacer de los capitanes más antiguos. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 13:50 20 dic 2009 (UTC) . Solo me basto ver unas cuantas de sus ediciones mas largas y me doy cuenta de que en serio tiene mucho que aportar a la wiki. Un ejemplo es en la seccion de razas donde, hasta donde entiendo solo se ennumeraban, pero les agrego formato y relleno de manera muy firme, clara y explicita aunque sencilla. Archivo: 10.jpg Kuroi Hyoton Getsuga 20:59 20 dic 2009 (UTC) . Sin duda, es uno de los miembros de esta wiki que más se merece ser capitán. Ha hecho un gran trabajo en esta wiki, y espero que siga así como capitán. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 10:03 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Voto a favor por su más que suficiente y excelente trabajo. Pienso que será de una ayuda excepcional! --JBleach 12:59 21 dic 2009 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg . Sin duda le doy mi voto ya que ha contribuido mucho a la wiki y en poco tiempo, por esa razon el se merece el voto y el puesto--Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 17:51 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Se lo ha trabajado. Tiene mi aprobación ;).--Lon-ami 18:22 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Lady Konan (Kenpachi025) Candidata a Capitana de la 8ª División. Anteriormente 3ª Oficial de la 11ª División, supongo que a nadie se le habrá pasado por alto el trabajo que está llevando a cabo en las últimas semanas en redactar los episodios del anime. Debido a ello, no le he puesto ninguna misión, ya que creo que con 4 artículos largos creados y trabajos en otros muchos ha dado unas muestras más que claras de sus capacidades. Ciertamente, creo que es uno de los usuarios con más futuro y potencial por desarrollar en la wiki, y por eso creo que podríamos admitirla en el Alto Mando. No tengo mucho más que decir al respecto, porque sus ediciones hablan por sí solas, así que me gustaria saber cuál es vuestra opinión. . Mi voto es favorable. Aunque en algunas cosas he tenido que corregir tanto a Lady Konan como a Shitsuki Kurosaki, todo lo que he dicho en el caso anterior se puede aplicar aquí mismo. --Archivo:1.jpegLord Ulquiorra 13:50 20 dic 2009 (UTC) La recomiendo. Se nota que tiene muchas ganas de trabajar y mejorar la wiki y que ha hecho un gran trabajo, muy pocas personas serian capaces de tomarse tan seriamente su trabajo y ademas ha ayudado ampliamente con la ayuda en los episodios, de hecho yo mismo quisiera poder ayudar tanto pero no he estado disponible. Creo que sera una gran ayuda para la wiki. Archivo:10.jpg Kuroi Hyoton Getsuga 20:58 20 dic 2009 (UTC) . Ciertamente tiene muchas ganas de hacer crecer esta nuestra wiki, y sus esfuerzos son más que favorables. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 10:06 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, su trabajo es más que excepcional.Archivo:5.jpeg--JBleach 13:00 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . No hay que pensarlo para darle mi voto ha contribuido mucho en la wiki. Tambien he visto que ha trabajo mucho en los episodios del anime. Ella es merecedora del puesto y e doy mi voto.--Archivo:13.jpegDaisuke Urahara 17:54 21 dic 2009 (UTC) . Se lo curra bastante bien. Tiene mi aprobación ;).--Lon-ami 18:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Kenji Sasabaki (Zangetsu-nii) Candidato a Capitán de la 6ª División. Actualmente es el Subcapitán de la 11ª División, y como habréis observado ha sido un usuario bastante activo en la wiki, si bien algo reciente. Muy joven y con ganas de mejorar, como prácticamente todos los aquí presentes. La misión que le encomendé fue la de dejar en un formato más digno los artículos de Homura y Shizuku, los gemelos de Bleach: Fade to Black. Un error mío fue no preguntarle antes si había visto la película, pero aunque el usuario en cuestión no sabía nada sobre estos personajes, ha trabajado duro y los ha expandido bastante en los últimos días. Su punto débil es la ortografía, eso no me cabe la menor duda, así que habrá que estar un poco "encima de él", pero lo compensa con mucho esfuerzo. ¡Hora de votar! Con o sin faltas de ortografía, este usuario va a seguir participando en la wiki, asi que mejor que lo haga desde un puesto de responsabilidad, que sin dudas le dará más ganas de mejorar. Procuraré vigilarlo un poquillo al respecto, y os pido lo mismo a vosotros, si resulta elegido. --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 16:50 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Aunque su debilidad sea la Ortografía,Cabe resaltar el gran interes que ha mostrado este usuario,Ademas de sus aportes a la wiki,No veo ningún Problema en ascender a este usuario,y SI también estaré encima de él en cuanto a Redaccion se trate.--Archivo:8.jpegLady Konan ---KARIN--- 19:09 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Coincido con mis compañeros. Aunque las faltas de ortografia tenga que mejorarlas, es un usuario muy activo y ha realizado un trabajo destacable. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 21:31 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto que lo apruebo, aunque creo que le falta mucho por aprender (en cuanto a ortografía) creo que le falta mucho por dar, solo necesita un puesto de responsabilidad, como dice Deva. Completamente a favor... --Abraham2727 19:36 22 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡La verdad es que es un usuario muy activo y tiene mucho futuro! JBleach 09:19 23 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Nidaime Shiba (Dago-aporro) Candidato a Capitán de la 12ª División. Actualmente es el Subcapitán de la 8ª División, y como tal ha participado junto a Lady Konan en la redacción de algunos episodios del anime. Recientemente, ha creado también el artículo de Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa. Sin embargo, las misiones que le encargué fueron las de Toshimori Umesada y Benin, dos artículos completamente nuevos que ahora tienen un muy buen aspecto. Aun así, y con temor a repetirme, debo reconocer que este caso es muy similar al del anterior solicitante, ya que la ortografía no es su fuerte. Por lo tanto, todo lo dicho con anterioridad puede ser aplicado también a este caso. De hecho, he preparado a estos dos usuarios a la vez precisamente por ello, porque creo que su suerte va a ser la misma. Aplico exactamente lo mismo a lo que he señalado en el caso anterior, ni más ni menos. --Archivo:1.jpeg Deva Kuchiki 16:50 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Desde que Nidaime ingreso a la Division,pude notar sus Grandes capacidades, las cuales son propias de un Capitán no de un Teniente, por ende,le propuse varias veces que pidiera Capitania en alguna de las Divisiones libres,y siempre le ratifique mi voto de confianza, el cual hago aqui presente,y siendo yo su ex-jefe estare al tanto de su trabajo, corrigiendo errores, al igual que hicieron todos Uds. conmigo.--Archivo:8.jpegLady Konan---KARIN---19:15 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya que ambos candidatos parecen venir de la misma tinta, le daré también a éste mi visto bueno, auque no he seguido muy de cerca su trabajo, me fiaré del criterio de mis compañeros. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 21:43 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Digo exactamente lo mismo que el caso anterior, tiene mucho que dar.... --Abraham2727 19:47 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Sigo la misma opinión del capitán Kurosaki, aunque al igual que el anterior, ¡tiene que mejorar! JBleach 09:25 23 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Hatake Kisuke (Chairomaru) Antiguo Teniente de la 12ª División,actualmente candidato a la capitania de la 10ª División,hace mucho que esta en la comunidad, asi que es uno de los usuarios más activos que tienen la wikia, le he asignado la redacción del artículo Heita Momoyama, en la cual se puede apreciar el gran entusiasmo de este usuario, así cómo el gran manejo en la redacción ya que los errores ortográficos son nulos y su expediente es intachable.Por favor Capitanes Activos acerquense a votar,esta votación terminara el día 23 de Abril de 2010. Ya he escrito lo necesario----[[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'KONAN ASAKURA']](Discusión)Archivo:8.jpeg 19:34 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Creo que se lo merece. Igual y nosotros no necsesitamos más de lo que él se lo merece. Necesitamos más usuarios como él!! Abraham2727 21:32 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Es un usuario muy activo, y sería bueno tenerlo entre los capitanes --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 14:44 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Sōsuke Ryūga (Ikete) Antiguo Teniente de la 8ª División, aspirante al puesto de Capitán de está misma División,Teniente con grandes Capacidades de trabajo a demás de ser muy activo y colaborador en la wikia le he asignado la redacón del artículo Lista de Tōjū, en donde puedo refutar lo escrito anteriormente, muy benae ortográfia y redacción, Capitanes activos por favor voten, esta votación terminará el día 26 de Abril de 2010. No tengo nada más que decir,Soy testigo de su buen trabajo.--[[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'KONAN ASAKURA']](Discusión)Archivo:8.jpeg 23:40 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Ha hecho un buen trabajo. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 14:46 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Creo que se lo merece. Ojala ya empiezen las misiones..Archivo:11.jpeg·Capitán·Abraham2727 01:28 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Daisuke Terumi (Daisuke69) Candidato a la capitania de la 13ª División, la tarea que le asigne fue realizar la redacción del artículo del Databook All Colour But The Black el usuario es muy activo maneja muy bien los recursos de edición y su trabajo es impecable.La votación estara abierta hasta el día 21-05-2010. El artículo esta muy bien hecho,no tengo nada mas que decir.--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:35 15 may 2010 (UTC) Creo que es un muy buen candidato a la Capitanía, aunque debe mejorar su ortografía. Tiene mi voto!! Archivo:11.jpeg·Capitán·Abraham2727 17:41 14 may 2010 (UTC) También tienes mi voto, me gustó mucho tu artículo. Archivo:10.jpeg-Cápitan Hatake Kisuke Voto a favor, el articulo estaba muy bien redactado y es un usuario muy activo. Se merece el puesto. Y hasta aquí el voto del Capitán de la 8ª división Archivo:8.jpegSōsuke Ryūga 18:43 22 may 2010 (UTC) Taichi Inuzuri (James cullen) Candidato a ser capitán de la 7ª División,realizó el articulo Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs el segundo articulo de databook que posee la wiki como pueden ver el trabajo es impecable y su historial es muy bueno. La votación cerrará el día 3 de Junio de 2010. no veo el porque no recibir al usuario, el es miembro de naruto latino y es uno de los mas activos y productivos.--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:43 28 may 2010 (UTC) He visto el articulo y no veo porque no sea capitan , (ademas de que e estado inactivo mucho tiempo) asi que con poco conocimiento de causa pero si viendo el articulo me parece que no seria malo que fuera capitan Nidaime Shiba----Archivo:12.jpeg----'Capitan Shiba!!!' Sus ediciones en Naruto Latino indican que tiene mucha experiencia sin importar si ha terminado de ver Bleach o no en estos momentos estamos redactando episoios y capitulos que no se puede decir que vayan muy adelantados. La verdad, yo creo que le falta para ser un capitán. Ciertamente es muy bueno, pero necesita mejorar; creo que es muy apresurado hacerlo Capitán. Yo doy un voto neutral. --Archivo:11.jpeg·Capitán·Abraham2727 22:28 29 may 2010 (UTC) Te conosco desde la Naruto Latino se que eres un usuario muy activo y muy bueno en la edicion (aunque puedes mejorar), pero hace poco comenzaste con Bleach y no creo que en tan poco tiempo allas visto todo (Manga y Anime) por lo tanto no estoy seguro si tienes la suficiente imformacion sobre la serie. ---Archivo:13.jpeg---Capitan---Daisuke 01:19 30 may 2010 (UTC) Depués de un tiempo, y de supervisar el trabajo del usuario he decidido nombrarlo Capitán de la 7ª División Kōuji Natsume (Danieru Medina) Aspirante a la capitania de la 3ª División, su trabajo es muy bueno y creo que pueden verlo en el articulo Tōjū muya bien hecho, a demas que ha ayudamo mucho en la implantación de imagenes para la wiki. Pues bien no tengo nada mas que decir, hace tiempo que se esta solicitando este cargo y no veo una razon que impida darselo--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 16:12 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya habia visto el articulo esta vastante bien redactado.Archivo:7.jpeg'Capitan 'Taichi Inuzuri He revisado el articulo y me parece que está bien redactado, así que no veo motivos para oponerme.Archivo:8.jpegCapitán Sōsuke Ryūga 00:53 15 ago 2010 (UTC) ???(Ulquiorrakuchiki) Aspirante a quedarse con el puesto de capitán de la 5ª División;Este usuario ha dedicado mucho tiempo a su trabajo, el artículo Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ uno de los databooks de la serie, un trabajo excelente, a demas de agregar mas información de la que se tiene ya que es un articulo considerado por nuestra hermana wiki inglesa como "Incompleto". Este chico a esperado mucho por este momento, trabajo duro y creo que se lo merece--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 16:21 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmm,viendo el trabajo en el articulo y si vos,Konan,decis que agrego informacion demas me parecere que seria un buen Capitan.Archivo:7.jpeg'Capitan 'Taichi Inuzuri El hacer un articulo de practicamente la nada, el añadir información nueva y la dedicación puesta en la wiki me han convencido.Archivo:8.jpegCapitán Sōsuke Ryūga 01:00 15 ago 2010 (UTC)